Abis Mal
Abis Mal is Jafar's evil-toady sidekick since Iago has reformed to the Shell Louge Squad and Aladdin's side. He made his first appearance in Spongebob and Friends meet Dinosaur (first in the spongebob siries, he made other appearences in other siries. and he has made a cameio in SpongeBob and Friends Go on the Quest For Camelot where he was one of the villains listening to Joe the Fish in the flashback when Shifu first heard "Darkspawn".) during the storytime of the Chronicler while explaining just how Mirage became leader of the Villain league. he will make a more full time appearence in the TBA project Spongebob and Friends in Ducktales the movie. He is voiced by Jason Alexander,(who also voiced Lil' Lightning and Zutho from The Legend of Tarzan. The Return of Jafar In the 1994 film, he leads the band of thieves who don't like him because he kept the lions share of the plundered wealth while leaving at best a bag of coins for the entire troop, and Aladdin steals his treasure, making him very angry. He manages to board Carpet but Abu takes the crystal flower from and he tries to take it back but falls off due to letting go of the edge to grab Abu. He and his troops also attempt to get their revenge on Aladdin when they re-encounter him at Agrabah when the latter literally bumps into him while chasing Iago, although Iago inadvertently saves Aladdin by causing Abis Mal and his followers to be knocked into a wagon filled with chickens eggs, as well forced to escape when the chicken owner, lamenting the destruction of his eggs, calls the guards to arrest them, with the guards also recognizing him (presumably for his earlier thefts). Later, while getting some water from a well (the same well Iago ditched Jafar's lamp into earlier) he comes across a black lamp, and plans to sell it for riches, while rubbing it to clean off the water. His unknowingly summoning Jafar also inadvertently saved him when he learns that the thieves under his command plan to kill him for both his earlier mistreatment of them as well as his failure in getting revenge on Aladdin. With Jafar unable to attack Aladdin and the others directly due to his new genie limitations (and also forced to utilize his human form due to Abis Mal being too scared to even respond to Jafar while in his genie form), he forces Abis Mal to work for him by granting Abis Mal's first wish for treasure from a sunken ship by sending him to the ship itself; with Abis Mal forced to sacrifice his second wish to escape, he must now aid Jafar in his plans for revenge on Aladdin in order to gain his third wish (although when he learns that Jafar wanted revenge on Aladdin, he remarks that he was more than willing to help him in getting his revenge anyhow, as he desired revenge against him as well). After sneaking into the palace and Jafar re-encountering Iago, Jafar also magically seals Abis Mal into a treasure chest after the latter made the mistake of verbally considering wishing for the treasure chest before removing the seal. He later attacks Aladdin and the Sultan on a flying horse and an army of shadowy assassins, leading to the Sultan's capture and Aladdin being washed out to sea, the latter action only because one of the shadowy assassins telekinetically lifts an unconscious Aladdin away from the waterfall's rocks, to which Abis Mal immediately calls Jafar out on the action, before Jafar revealed that he had a different method of revenge. Later Jafar fakes the Sultan's murder so that Aladdin will be arrested and executed, purposely slices the Sultan's hat to plant as evidence though Abis Mal wanted it. Later, Jafar tempts Abis Mal with various treasures so that he can free him with his final wish, warning Abis Mal that there is a great deal he can do to the thief without killing him when he wonders if freeing Jafar would result in the treasures Jafar summoned disappearing. Before this threat can go further, Aladdin manages to steal the lamp, resulting in its destruction and Jafar's death after a prolonged battle. He was thrown off the crumbling Palace balcony and eventually landed hanging on a tree below. Abis Mal was still hanging on the tree hours after the battle, apparently upset not only over the loss of Jafar but also his opportunity of his third wish. Aladdin: The Series Abis Mal was the series' more recurring villain--along side with his reluctant assistant Haroud Hazi Bin-- often coming up with elaborate plans to acquire magical items or resources; one notable occasion saw him stealing Genie's lamp to try and gain his three wishes (Although this plan was doomed from the beginning as Genie wasn't in the lamp at the time and doesn't grant wishes anymore anyway). Other plans included attempting to travel back in time and alter the circumstances of Agrabah's founding so that he was in charge, forcing Carpet to fly them to a city with a secret treasure, or working with Mechanicles to infect the group with various 'mood stones' that would make them experience one specifically powerful emotion over all others. Here he has a far greater control over his minions and in the pilot episode "Air Feathered Friend" it is revealed he kills the minions who fail him. Trivia *Abis Mal became the major villain in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar. *Abis Mal will become the major villain in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar. *Abis Mal will become the major villain in Tino Tonitini and The Return of Jafar. *Abis Mal will become the major villain in Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat and The Return of Jafar. *Abis Mal will become the major villain in Thomas the Tank Engine and The Return of Jafar. *Abis Mal will become the major villain in The Berenstain Bears, Aladdin, and the Return of Jafar. *Abis Mal will become the major villain in ''Bloom and The Return of Jafar''. *Abis Mal and Heath Lynx will unleash Jafar in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin and The Return of Jafar''. *Abis Mal will become the major villain in ''Yogi Bear and The Return of Jafar''. *Abis Mal will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot Meets Peter Pan and get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends. Gallery Abis Mal's defeat.jpg|Abis Mal's defeat Category:VILLAINS Category:Villain league members Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Henchmen Category:Masters of Evil Category:Idiots Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Disney Villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Not too intelligent Category:Cheap cowards Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Overweight characters Category:The Mob of Thugs Category:Riders Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Sore Losers Category:Aladdin characters Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:Jay Jay's Adventure villains Category:Characters voiced by Jason Alexander Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Villains' Sidekicks Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains